Isn't She Lovely
by remonrime
Summary: John loses track of Gamzee and their grub and goes off on a search to find them. Extreme fluff. G/J. Cute grub shenanigans. one-shot.


**Title: Isn't She Lovely**

**Fandom: Homestuck**

**Pairing: Johnzee (Gamzee/John)**

**Summary: John loses track of Gamzee and their grub and goes off on a search to find them. Extreme fluff. G/J. Cute grub shenanigans.**

**Notes:**

**An old fic I decided to post while I'm working on Shoot the Star :] Can you guess what song I was listening to while writing this akdjfakdfj**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Gamzee anywhere?"

Dave and Rose both raised their heads, momentarily disrupted from their activities as John floated in above them, lengthy blue cape billowing down his back. Rose arched an eyebrow; hands still whittling away at her knitting needles as her lavender eyes probed John's worried expression. The boy's brow was drawn together, mouth set in a little pout, twiddling his thumbs in front of him as he bobbed with the current of the wind.

"No I haven't, my apologies," Rose answered slowly, noting the way John's countenance seemed to fall further into obvious concern. She felt Dave slightly shift against her, his head propped against the wall as he grunted. He had been about to take a quick power nap before John had barged in on them. She assumed Dave was probably miffed that he'd been interrupted from his soon-to-be slumber.

"Did he slip away from you again or what?" Dave mumbled a tad bit gruffly, adjusting his shades atop his nose.

"Well, hehe, I guess you can say that," John faltered, a small grin forming. His prominent buckteeth, ever so difficult to keep confined, worried at his chapped lips. He squint his eyes. "It's hard keeping a tab on him sometimes."

"He has Cage with him, I presume," Rose added in, eyes now anchored on her knitting. She continued looping thick ropes of black thread with her needles, falling into an intricate pattern that had John watching as well, just a tad bit hypnotized by the methodic arrangement. After a brief period of time where neither of them responded, Rose sighed and finally looked up at him. Snapping out of his momentary stupor, John's face flushed as he let out an awkward laugh.

"Well fuck, you better find 'em if you know what's good for ya'," Dave said while crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Remember when he accidentally left her on the coffee machine until we heard her cute little squeaks for help?"

John's face fell as the memory reclaimed his mind. That had been a rather taxing day and just remembering Gamzee's error put John at even more unease. The troll had been getting some coffee for the both of them and had set Cage on the machine so he could tinker with it. Gamzee had made a dire blunder by accidentally leaving her there, John could admit to that, but it hadn't been on purpose. Gamzee would never put Cage in danger on purpose. He trusted his boyfriend/matespurt?/whatever with their grub, but crap, he really needed to find them pronto before anything unfortunate happened. Better to be safe than sorry. "I had a serious talk with him Dave! I really handed it to him that day."

"Oh, you did more than that alright," Dave said through a laugh, smirk widening across his face when John merely flipped him the bird.

"No, but seriously," Dave continued, sitting up. Rose stopped her knitting and shot a glimpse at her ecto-brother, raising one fine white brow. "We're gonna' have a serious talk right now Egbert so you better listen the fuck up."

"Argh man, dude, nooo, can't this wait! I gotta' find them!" John groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

"Get your ass down here John," Dave pointed to the floor, nodding his head when John obeyed reluctantly and planted two feet firmly on the ground. The Heir looked peeved.

"Okay, _**you**_ know and _**I**_ know that everyone and their mothers are wondering how in the actual fuck you and Gamzee hooked up, because I for one did not see that coming at all. Ask Rose."

"Don't drag me into this," said girl quipped, a glare in her eyes.

"See, she agrees with me," Dave pointed at her with his thumb. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

John looked disgruntled. His mouth hung agape as his face flushed to a rather rosy hue. "Dude! Way to be subtle."

"At your service m'lord," Dave responded suavely. "I really don't fuckin' get it though. I mean, isn't he kind of blissed out all the time? Does he even have the ability to retain emotion?"

"Yes!" John nearly shouted, aghast.

"I beg to differ. I passed by him in the hallway the other day and he was fucking staring at the wall. No lie. He was practically nose to nose with it. If I didn't know any better, I think he was trying to solicit it for a quick sloppy make-out."

"He was probably…uh, he was probably inspecting something important!" John threw in, rubbing at his arm. Oh God, he wasn't going to win this one.

"What, was he inspecting the intricate design of the wallpaper or something? I didn't peg him for being a design critic. Sounds more like Kanaya's thing."

"You're such a douche! The biggest douche for the most rank vagina ever Dave!" John fired back, fingers curling into fists at his sides. Dave looked taken aback, his face contorting into that of disgust. Rose stared across at John with widened eyes.

"Good one, Egbert," Dave finally jibed, shrugging his shoulders.

"And there's a lot more to Gamzee guys," John started, heaving a breath through his nose. "I mean, he's probably the most chillest, friendliest guy here- no offence to any of you."

Dave tilted his head, mouth forming into an acute frown. "Go on."

John sighed. "Well, this is how I see it. Practically everyone here has these weird personalities that look pretty unique and awesome through Pesterchum, but when you actually meet them in real life…God, I realized that everyone is just- just a complete douche and it makes you wonder how you can possibly ever be friends with them! I mean, I know I can be a cynical asshole too sometimes, but Jesus!"

"For example," John pointed at Dave. The Knight raised a brow. "You're really sarcastic and kind of mean." John then turned to Rose. "You're kind of intimidating, and if didn't know you already, I would probably have a very, very hard time trying to strike up a conversation with you. Karkat is the meanest person around and you can't talk to him without feeling like he's going to stick his foot up your ass, Terezi looks like she's concocting a murder plot, and well come on, she killed me just for the heck of it, and Davesprite is a cooldouche like you Dave, but more mellow."

"Hey," Dave cut in, eyebrows scrunched together in what appeared to be the beginnings of aggravation.

"You wanted me to explain! Long story short, you guys have such difficult personalities that to other people who wouldn't know you, you'd all probably look like big pretentious jerks! That's why I really like Gamzee so much. He's so approachable and kind and he's compassionate in the weirdest of ways. I mean, yeah, he can space out from time to time, but can you really turn away from someone that infectious?"

Rose and Dave both briefly exchanged glances. Yes they could.

"All he wants to do is make friends! I can talk to him about anything and everything and he'll listen and he won't tell me what a dork I'm being, or how gay I am, and he won't call me a "fucking idiotic sack of flesh who needs to seal his protein chute" just because I like to go on and on about certain things sometimes. And Karkat taught me how to bust out an emergency shoosh-pap session just in case something happens, which it won't because it hasn't happened yet right? And sometimes he says things that are kind of inspiring and strange, but true, and…"

John took in a deep breath, trying to steady the fast beating of his heart. His feelings were getting the best of him. He looked down at his companions, who were both regarding him with a sort of awe that was usually reserved for Gods or holy beings, despite the fact that they'd just been told they were a bunch of assholes with demented personalities. They should have felt insulted, but it didn't seem to register in their minds. They couldn't tear their eyes away from John's face, which looked so enraptured and blissful that he looked like he had been ripped straight out of a Disney princess movie.

"Don't get me wrong guys, I love each and every single one of you and I wouldn't change you for the world," John said fondly, letting a small smile capture his lips. "But Gamzee's just a really, really amazing person, not to mention he's my boyfriend and we're raising a grub together."

Dave merely stared up at John, red eyes peering from just below the rim of his sunglasses. It seemed like hours had passed when he finally opened his mouth.

"Egbert, that was probably the most gayest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"See!" John hissed, a gust of wind surrounding him and raising his lithe body into the air. He stared down at Dave with a heated glare.

"Fuck, chillax, I'm kidding," Dave raised his hands out in front of him, as if doing so would immediately placate John's sudden bout of anger. It didn't help. "I get it, you like the dude."

John merely huffed and whipped around. "I'm gonna' go find them. Talk to you guys later."

When the room's wind current died down and John was nowhere to be seen, both Dave and Rose sighed in unison and took to their own devices once again.

"That was so fuckin' weird."

"I would have to agree with you."

* * *

John floated through the labyrinth of dark eerie hallways, peering into every open room available in search of Gamzee and their grub. He constantly found himself staring into empty rooms, or sometimes found a few of his friends occupying them, but neither one had Gamzee and Cage in it. He'd even checked their shared bedroom and found that it was empty as well; the bed still as messy as he'd left it.

Finally, he decided that he might as well check the common room, and when he rounded upon it, he found that its doors were thrown wide open. Relief flooded through him instantaneously when he heard the faint and familiar sounds of chirping and squeaking coming from inside. He lowered himself to the ground and entered the room, sighing in reprieve when he saw Gamzee reclining upon a pile of alchemized beanbags, nimble gray fingers clasped behind his head as Cage squirmed all over his face. The purple grub was currently curled beneath the troll's nose, acting as a sort of wriggling, pudgy moustache. Gamzee started pressing raspberries to the underside of the her soft stomach, Cage's plump little legs wiggling in response as she trilled and chirped.

"There you guys are," John interrupted. He watched as Cage immediately stilled, so attuned to the sound of his voice that she turned her body as much as it would allow her. She then started making a high pitched humming sound, almost like the gentle purr of a kitten as she nearly scrambled off of Gamzee's face.

"Woah, woah, woah, careful!" John cried, immediately coming to her rescue when she nearly rolled over. He scooped the little grub into his arms, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the top of her hornless head as she rubbed and nibbled at his God Tier shirt, all the while purring euphorically.

"Hey there, boyfriend," Gamzee waved as he sat up, scratching the side of his face. His eyes were slightly lidded, a hint of indigo flashing in his irises. Gamzee's blood color was starting to show here and there and John really, really liked it. "Wassup?" The troll let a lazy smile spring across his face, sharp fangs biting into his lower lip. The Capricorn crossed his legs and patted an empty beanbag beside him, extending his arms out as he gestured John over with a flick of his clawed fingers.

"I was looking for you everywhere!" John began, settling himself down onto a neon green beanbag, Cage plopping down into his lap. She accidentally rolled over onto her back, all six of her chubby legs wriggling in the air as she mewled in discomfort. John cupped his hands around her body and brought her back up to his chest, letting her crawl up to his shoulder where she playfully began nibbling at the ends of his hair.

"Sorry, man, I was all up and getting my bond on with the little chicita," Gamzee grinned, leaning in to tickle Cage's underside with the pads of his fingers, claws avoiding her soft flesh. Cage whipped her head at the sudden action, purple body tense and alert, but when her beady black eyes settled on the familiar face of Gamzee, she began to purr. Still staring at him, she continued chewing on John's hair. "Hey, did ya' know that if you fuckin' set her down somewhere and walk away, she motherfuckin' follows you?"

"You put her on the floor?" John asked, slightly alarmed. "She could crawl into something nasty! Germs!"

"Relax, Johnbro," Gamzee said through a grin, looping his arm around John's shoulders. "I was all up and watchin' her real close-like. She crawls real fucking fast, I would like blink and she'd be all in a different place, _it kind of scared the shit outta' me_, but man, it was motherfuckin' cute. You know what?"

Gamzee leaned closer, the troll's body heat transferring to John as the alien all but hovered over him. John bit at his lip and grinned, eyes lidding, because there was only one way to go from here judging by Gamzee's sudden close proximity, but the Capricorn merely reached over him and plucked Cage from his shoulder.

She let out a tiny whine, wiggling her back end in protest, but Gamzee just shooshed her and held her aloft, staring up at her as she trilled and warbled. John watched in rapt fascination as a blinding, sincere smile took hold of the troll's lips, so unlike his usual slothful ones. The alien gently flopped back onto the beanbags, carefully placing Cage on his chest. She crawled across him and sniffed at his shirt, and then as if bored, she titled her head and squeaked. Gamzee hummed back, and in response, Cage merely tumbled off his chest to explore a nearby pink beanbag.

"What were you gonna' say—erk!" John yelped as he was suddenly yanked back into the pile, finding himself pressed side by side against the other. He felt Gamzee's long fingers slip under the hem of his shirt and massage the warm skin there, the taller of the two turning on his side with a grunt. John let out a laugh when Gamzee gently ran his claws along his hip, the human shifting onto his side as well so that both he and the Alternian were now facing one another.

The troll's hand shimmied up and clasped at John's hand, threading their fingers together until their palms were touching. When Gamzee didn't respond and just continued to lay there and lethargically blink at him, John opened his mouth to ask the question again, but quickly found his lips wolfed by the troll's. The kiss was relaxed and soft and a bit messy, warmth practically seeping from them both as John let himself sigh and flutter his eyes close. Gamzee's lips were a bit chapped, but hey, so were John's, but that didn't seem to matter to either of them as they both continued to knead their lips together, Gamzee occasionally adding a little nip to the corner of his partner's mouth. John felt a tapered tongue gently lap at his closed lips and he immediately opened his mouth to let the wriggling appendage in, moaning when he felt it skim the roof of his mouth and rub along his front teeth. It wasn't long before he felt it coil around his own tongue, soft, slick, and wet.

They finally pulled away from each other, both of their eyes just a little bit bright and blown; Gamzee's face tinged a dark indigo while John's cheeks were flushed and red.

"You were saying?" John breathed, his glasses hanging a little crookedly off his face.

"I forgot," Gamzee whirred, flexing his fingers. The troll suddenly stilled, indigo-flecked eyes widening just a bit. He stared at John. "She's eating my hair."

"She does that," John snickered, raising himself on his elbow. He picked up his head a bit and peered over Gamzee's frame, letting out a laugh when he found Cage staring up at him with a lock of black hair in her mouth, happily munching away at the strand. She chirped at him in greeting.

Gamzee carefully maneuvered his arm behind his back and plucked her away from his hair. She released his hair with a small whine.

"You think I'm delicious chicita?" Gamzee murmured, holding the grub with both hands up above him, gently moving his arms side to side at a slow pace. Cage blinked owlishly at him and fidgeted her legs at Gamzee's repetitive motions. She seemed to like what he was doing because soon enough, she began to purr. John just watched them sort of sleepily curled up on the beanbag, a wide smile on his face.

This.

This he could get used to.

* * *

**Notes: No lie. This pairing gets to me so much .**


End file.
